Changing Worlds
by coup de foudre
Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again.She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts...Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

_Changing Worlds_

_Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again. __She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts and now he is reliving the past in different ways. Who will he chose in the end? Kikyo or Kagome?_

_Prologue:_

"I can't believe you!" " ME! You're the one who thought you sensed a Shikon jewel shard, but no

that was just some stupid demon who didn't have a shard." " I said I was sorry already!" " Sorry!

You think sorry is going to help take us back to our original route? You're so stupid!" " Sit boy! Ugh!

I'm going home!" " Go Ahead! I'm really happy you're leaving!" The girl's eyes started to fill with

tears. When the dog-eared boy saw he started to apologize but the girl cut him off. " I'm tired of always

getting hurt watching you run back and forth between me and Kikyo, and I'm tired of being insulted all the

time. Why do you constantly hurt me?" The girl ran off when she saw the boy was in shock. He had never

thought about how much he hurt her. He slowly started to walk toward the ancient god tree. He touched it with

his clawed hand. _This is where Kikyo trapped me with her arrow. And then Kagome freed me. I know I _

_love Kagome but my heart also loves Kikyo too._ He shook his head._ It's not fair to either one though. I _

_have to pick, but I can't when I haven't had a chance to be with either one. I love them both. They _

_are so alike yet so different at the same time._ Suddenly he heard a noise. He instinctively put his hand on the

Tetsusaiga. " I'm not here to harm you if that is what you think." He turned and saw a girl, no wait, a miko

standing behind a tree. " I'm sorry for intruding but I happened to pass by and I think I can help you,

Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled, " How do you know my name?"

The miko smiled and replied, " I know a lot of things. I also know that you are torn between two very

powerful mikos, Kikyo and her reincarnation Kagome. I can help you." " How can you help me?" She

smiled. " I am a very powerful miko. I can change time and see the future and the past. I have seen you

troubles and I have decided to help you." Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed. "Why would you help me?

What do you want in return?" " All I want is to see everyone in this world happy. I do not need anything in

return." Inuyasha sniffed in the air and got a familiar scent, earth and bones. " So you are dead too?" The

miko looked surprised. " How did you know?" " You have the same scent as Kikyo." She smiled the

said, "You haven't answered my question. Do you want to see how life would be like if you and Kikyo

were not tricked into thinking that you betrayed each other?" Inuyasha hesitated. _Should I? _Then he

remembered what Kagome had said.

_Flashback:_

_The girl's eyes started to fill with tears. When the dog-eared boy saw he started to apologize but the girl cut him off. " I'm tired of always getting hurt watching you run back and forth between me and Kikyo, and I'm tired of being insulted all the time. Why do you constantly hurt me?"_

End Flashback 

" I don't want to hurt Kagome any more. I don't want to hurt Kikyo either." He whispered. Inuyasha

lifted up his head and stared right into her eyes and answered, " My answer is yes. I do want to see how my

life could have been like." She smiled and then started chanting. When she finished a vortex was swirling in

front of him. He could feel himself being sucked in. When he got pushed out, Inuyasha could see the same god

tree in front of him like he had never left.


	2. Kikyo, You're Not Dead?

_Changing Worlds_

_Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again.__She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts and now he is reliving the past in different ways, who will he chose in the end? Kikyo or Kagome?_

Chapter One: Kikyo, you're not dead?

Inuyasha looked around the familiar surroundings. " Hey! I'm in the same

spot as I was. What's going on? I'm supposed to see what happened?"

Suddenly the miko appeared. " God, could you not be so noisy?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around to face her.

" What the hell is going on here? You didn't do anything."

" I didn't?" The miko turned and smiled.

Inuyasha look toward the direction and saw Kikyo looking for something or

someone. He stared. There was something different about Kikyo.

Then he looked at his hand. There was something different about it.

Then he realized he didn't have claws. He touched his hair.

It was black and his dog-ears were gone. He turned to the miko.

" What is going on? Why am I human?" She replied not look at him but at

Kikyo, "Have you forgotten? Your wish to be with Kikyo as a human."

Then he remembered.

Flashback 

"_Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's face, and replied. " Hm?"_

_" Would...would you consider becoming human and remain by my side?" _

_Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's eyes. Did he want to? Did her really want to _

_give up all his demon powers? He stared into Kikyo's eyes again. He did. He _

_would become human for Kikyo._

_End Flashback_

How could he have forgotten? That was one of the hardest decision he had ever

had to make. He had originally sought the jewel to become a full-demon, not to

become human. But after meeting Kikyo he wanted to be worthy of being with

her. But when he was with Kagome she accepted him just the way he was.

He didn't have to change. He could be how he was and she would still stay

with him. He shook his head. He turned to the miko only to find that she was

gone. " Hey! Miko where are you?"

He looked around but he couldn't find her. He couldn't smell her either.

Of course he couldn't he was a human now. _Ugh, this is why he hated being_

_human. He was weak and helpless. He couldn't do anything. _

_At least I have the Tetsusaiga._ Inuyasha placed his hand where the hilt of the

Tetsusaiga was suppose to be. _Where did it go?_

"You got the Tetsusaiga because of Kagome remember?" He turned and saw

the miko once more. " Where did you go?" She gave him a small smile.

" Kikyo is looking for you. I have to leave soon. If you need my help just

call." She smiled at him then faded away. Inuyasha blinked.

One moment she was there and now she wasn't. Then he smiled as he felt his

neck. There weren't any rosary beads! Kagome could no longer 'sit' him!

He could finally have his revenge on Shippo. He smirked evilly. Then he realized

something. Kagome wasn't here anymore. He didn't know Miroku, Sango,

Kirara, and Shippo anymore. He whispered softly, "I don't know them

anymore. I don't know Kagome anymore." He was sad. Then he heard Kikyo

call him. " Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? You're going to be late."

Inuyasha was confused._ I'm going to be late for what? _

He stood up and went to go face Kikyo.

"I'm right here. God what's the rush?" Then he took a step back.

She was different. He didn't know how but he could feel the difference.

Then he saw the expression on her face. Boy, was she pissed. She had her bow

and arrow out. " Uh, Kikyo what do you think you're doing?"

She started shooting on the ground near where Inuyasha was.

" Do you know how embarrassed I was? I was the only one up there because

you FORGOT!" " Forgot what?" Then he knew what was different.

She didn't have her soul-stealers with her. Then before he could stop himself

he blurted out, " Kikyo, you're not dead?"

Uh oh poor inuyasha! hope he doesnt get beat up! ok i noe this chapter was

slighty mushy but stick with me ppl!


	3. The Ceremonial ThingieWait What?

_Changing Worlds_

_Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again._

_She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts and now he is reliving the past in different ways, who will he chose in the end? Kikyo or Kagome?_

Chapter 3: The Ceremonial Thingie…Wait What? 

Kikyo blinked. " Why would I be dead?" Then her eyes narrowed. " I bet that you were trying to kill me weren't you?

You stupid-----" She got out her bow once more and started to shoot arrows at him. Inuyasha didn't think she was

serious until an arrow hit him. Blood gushed out of the wound. He clutched his shoulder and stared into Kikyo's eyes. "

What happened to you? You didn't used to be like this. What happened to the Kikyo I fell in love with?" He was asking

himself but Kikyo answered coldly. " She grew up after being attacked so many times and you were never there for her."

Inuyasha started. He wasn't there for her? Who was the one who turned human for her? Who gave up everything just for

her? Was it not he? Didn't he at least deserve some gratitude? He stared into Kikyo's cold eyes. " I don't know what

you are talking about. I am not trying to kill you. Why would I? I love you." But while he was saying that a little annoying

voice asked him. _Do you really love her? Or are you just saying that cause you think that she still died for you? _

Kikyo's eyes seemed to soften a little, very little. " Very well. Then let us go into the village and get the ceremony

started." Inuyasha backed away. He hated anything that had to do with the village. He wondered if they still held a grudge

against him for stealing the Shikon Jewel. Then he realized he never stole the Shikon Jewel.

_Phew. I was starting to think that I was doomed. But I guess something aren't that bad. _

Kikyo glared at him. " You're not backing out are you?" Inuyasha looked up. "Er…backing out of what?" Kikyo

sighed. "The ceremony, of course." Inuyasha was confused. _There she goes again about some ceremony. Maybe I _

_should actually listen._

"…And so all we really have to do is present them the cup and just smile and sit there." Inuyasha nodded. As soon as he

got over this ceremonial thingie the sooner he could see what this life was like. Kikyo wrinkled her nose.

" You're not wearing that, right?" Inuyasha looked down at his clothes.

"What's wrong? I always wear this." Kikyo sighed, "This isn't just any ceremony remember. This is one of the most

important ceremonies ever." Inuyasha shrugged.

" Do you have anything other than this for me to wear." Kikyo thought about it for a while then shook her head. Inuyasha

got up then started walking toward the village. Kikyo glared at him from behind his back and then walked quickly so that she

was in front of him. Inuyasha was taken back. _What is her problem?_ He sighed and followed her silently. She seemed angry

with him but he couldn't figure out why.

As the got to the clearing where the village was, it seemed that everyone was staring at them. Inuyasha shifted nervously. He

looked ahead at Kikyo. She had her head stuck up and seemed to be ignoring the stares. Then he turned and stared at what

seemed to be a young Kaede. "Old hag? Is that you?" Everyone gasped as the words came out of his mouth. Kaede

seemed to be trying to keep the laughter in. Then she cleared her throat and answered. " Excuse me, Inuyasha?" Everyone

seemed to be waiting for his answer. He could feel Kikyo's glare on his back. He shook his head. " I'm sorry. I'm not

feeling well, so I mistaken you for someone else." Kaede smiled and answered, " It's fine. I know it was not offense to

me." Then quietly then entered the room where smoke was blowing out. Inuyasha stared around. Almost everyone in the

whole village came, and they were all staring at him. He shifted his weight as he stared at Kikyo nervously. She took his hand

and guided him to the front. _Great. We're in the front where everyone can see me. _Kikyo sat down and started chanting.

Soon her aura enveloped the whole room. Inuyasha frowned. Kaede noticed his confusion and said, " It is to block out any

demons. It makes them unconscious or something like that." As Inuyasha sniffed the smoke he became a little dizzy. Soon

his vision blurred and the last thing he remembered was a voice that called him. "INUYASHA!" _Kagome?_

_Note:_

finally! I took a long time to update this chapter. But my brain wouldn't give me any ideas. So…I wont be updating unless you guys start reviewing! I want some reviews. I know, I'm selfish but I will be continuing writing. I just wont be updating until at least 15 reviews. Well if u at least get 10 reviews.I'll be happy and be a good girl and update.


	4. Kagome Steps In

_Changing Worlds_

_Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again._

_She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts and now he is reliving the past in different ways, who will he chose in the end? Kikyo or Kagome?_

Chapter 3: Kagome Steps In 

Kagome's POV

_Flashback:_

_Kagome sat there crying and leaning against the well. "Why? Why me?" She imagined Inuyasha's face. _

_She sighed." I know I shouldn't have blown up on him like that." She got up and ran back to the god _

_tree. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" "Well he would be about in this world of his where Kikyo never left _

_him and Naraku had not tried to make Kikyo his. " Kagome turned her tear stricken face toward the _

_voice. A beautiful miko stood in front of her. "Who…Who are you?" The miko smiled and answered, _

_"That is not important. Right now I need to get you to Inuyasha. He needs your help. I don't think he _

_understands what kind of danger he is in."_

_End Flashback._

Kagome sighed. That is how she was currently sitting in Kaede's hut waiting for that miko to come back.

_Inuyasha, in danger?_ The miko watched as Kagome slumped against the wall. _It can't be helped. The world I _

_sent Inuyasha to was different then I thought it would be. He will suffer enormous pain and the final _

_decision will finally take place. The only problem is how are they going to react to it?_ "Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to see the miko coming back looking weary and holding a basket filled with what seems

to be herbs and remedies. " Oh. You're back."

The miko laughed. "You don't seem very happy." Kagome looked confused, as if she had a question that was

bothering her. " You never told me why you are helping me and Inuyasha." The miko looked uncomfortable.

" I will tell you when the time comes." "Does Inuyasha know?" The miko looked up to the skies then looked

straight into Kagome's eyes. " He does not know the real reason. I did not tell him the whole reason I am

helping him and I will not be telling you until much later. Are you ready?" Kagome nodded then she had a funny

expression on her face. "Wait. What about Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo?" " Oh they all fit into this

somehow. But their time to enter is not now." The miko looked impatient. "Are you ready yet?" Kagome lifted

up her yellow backpack and her bow and arrows. "Ready." The miko started chanting. Then all of the sudden a

vortex appeared and Kagome was pulled in. Then Kagome saw black. When she came too she was back in the

forest and leaning against the god tree. The miko was standing there but she didn't look too good.

"Are you ok? The miko turned and smiled. Any trace of tiredness went away.

"I'm fine just a little tired. I'm not used to doing this twice a day." Kagome stared around.

" It looks the same." The miko laughed. " You and Inuyasha had the same reaction. But I assure you. We have

left and gone to a different place. You will see that things are very different around here." Then she turned to the

direction of the village and frowned. " You better get going. You will be late if you don't move now." The

miko smiled then faded away. Kagome panicked. "Wait! Where am I suppose to go?" But her question fell to

deaf ears. Kagome grumbled. "What am I suppose to do now?" _Well she was looking at the village so I _

_guess I'll go there first._ She started walking toward the direction of the village. As she got to the village, she

bumped into an old man. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The old man looked up and started scolding her."Why

aren't you at the ceremony? Everyone else is already there. Now hurry up so you wont miss Priestess Kikyo start

the ceremony." Kagome widened her eyes. "Kikyo?" The old man grumbled then whacked the ground with

his stick. "Just move along to the ceremony or you will be in big trouble." With that he walked off, leaving

Kagome more confused then ever. But she did as he said and started running toward a large group of people who

seemed to be lining up to get into a large hut.

"Excuse me." Kagome pushed her way in, and then gasped. There was Inuyasha in his human form and sitting

next to Kikyo! Then Kikyo sent out a sutra and started chanting. Kikyo's aura soon enveloped the whole room.

She saw little Kaede whisper something to Inuyasha then watched as he seemed to become really dizzy. Then saw

that he was going to black out she rushed out and screamed, "INUYASHA!" She saw Kikyo's gaze of

surprise and she stopped chanting and Inuyasha seemed to look right at her direction until he blacked out. Kagome

ran up to him and hugged his body to her own. But then she felt a force push her out of his embrace and out of the

hut. She looked up to see an extremely angry Kikyo. "What do you think you are doing with my mate?"

Note:

Thanks all of you for your reviews and I finally got up to 10! Yay! I'm happy! This chapter is slightly shorter, but I wrote it all in one day just because all of you wanted me to update quickly. I noticed most of you thought that it was only going to be Kikyo and Inuyasha. But if you notice in my summery I said that he was going to finally choose, because I don't know about you but I'm tired of the love triangle. So to sum it all up it will end up being InuKag or InuKik. I am not going to tell. But yes Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will be in this story. Also you should pay attention to the miko. She plays an important part. I am going to tell her story later and it involves the reason why she is helping Kagome and Inuyasha. Review plz!


	5. authors note

I will be going to Taiwan for about more then a month so I will not be updating any of my stories. When I get back ill continue to write the stories that are out and the stories that I am writing. See you in a month!


	6. His True Form

_Changing Worlds_

Chapter 4: His True Form

_Normal POV:_

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Area where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are, someone was getting restless. He needed the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He wanted revenge. He was capable of creating havoc and chaos and he was targeting Kagome. He needed a plan. He was going to destroy her. She had ruined every part of his life. Thanks to her, he now had nothing. Once he had everything a man could ever wish for, and she destroyed it. He wanted to make sure she felt the same pain he had felt only worse. But he couldn't do it on his own. He knew where to turn and when he did, Kagome was going to wish it were all a nightmare. _In a way it will be, a living nightmare. _, He thought. He smiled evilly and set off.

Normal POV

Sango stirred then woke up. She looked around. Where was she? She turned to her left and saw Miroku. " Hey Miroku! Wake up you baka!" Miroku stirred and turned in his sleep. "I love you Sango…." Miroku mumbled in his sleep. Sango turned bright red. That is until she felt a hand creep over and grope her butt. "HENTAI!" A loud smack was heard all over the forest. Shippo lifted his head and mumbled tiredly, "Where's Kagome?" Sango turned her head and looked around.

"That's weird she's not here" said Sango.

By then Miroku was completely awake with a large red handprint on his cheek.

Miroku turned his head toward the river,

"Maybe she went to the river."

They packed all their stuff and noticed Kagome's belongings weren't there.

" That's odd." Miroku commented.

Sango walked in front of him.

"Well I don't see her." Said Sango dryly.

Miroku looked at her butt.

It was right in front of him. He couldn't help himself. He groped it.

Shippo sighed as he saw Sango turn bright red.

" Here comes the slap in 5…. 4…..3…..2….1." a loud slap sound rang out.

Shippo sighed. " Sometimes I think that your more childish then I am." He mumbled.

Sango stomped over and stood over him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she said angrily.

"No ….n..nothing…" Shippo said frightened.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Sango said.

Then she turned to Miroku put she couldn't find him.

"Miroku?" Sango called. Then she heard him.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

She stomped all the way over and whacked him with her giant boomerang.

" Owwww!" Miroku yelped. Then he saw black.

"Oops! I think I might have whacked him too hard." Sango said nervously.

Shippo snorted then said, " You think?"

_A while later..._

By the time Miroku regained conscience, Shippo and Sango had explored the area and there was no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha. "Where could they have gone?" panicked Sango.

"Relax. You should'nt worry so much."

Sango spun around and gasped in suprise.

"KIKYO?"

(a/n: haha i'm evil.)

_Back to Kagome:_

Kagome looked up to see Kikyo glaring at her furiously.

"Kikyo? What are you- never mind. What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"That's weird. I mean he's not hanyou no more, so why is he succumbing to-" Kaede was cut off by Kikyo.

"Who are you and what business do you have with my mate?" Kikyo coldly questioned.

"Uh...we're related!" Kagome faked a smile.

Kikyo looked unmoved. "Oh, really?"

"Erm...ya! I'm his half brother's mate's sister's brother's mother's husband's half brother's friend." she finished and looked up expectantly.

"Doesn't that make you-" Kaede looked up puzzled.

"Kaede, what did I say about speaking out?" Kikyo coldly glared.

" Sorry Kikyo." Kaede mumbled.

Kikyo turned to Kagome, "Any erm.._relative _to Inuyasha is welcomed here."

"Er..Thanks. But what happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome pressed.

"He didn't feel good, obviously."

"Oh." Kagome dejectedly looked away but not before catching little Kaede's eyes.

Kikyo nodded at Kaede beofe storming off to check on Inuyasha.

Kagome silently, with her eyes, followed Kikyo and Inuyasha before being tugged away by little Kaede.

"Come. I'll explain better when you're settled down." Kaede anwsered.

Kaede led her to a nice, simple hut, placing her yellow backpack down.

" You can stay here for now. We'll move you into the main hut as soon as the festival is over."

Kaede paused as she heard more chanting taking place.

" Excuse me, the ceremony is taking place once more. I have to go."

Kagome nodded, " I'll be right with you."

Kaede shuffled off looking worried.

"Inuyasha..."

_to be continued..._

A/N: yayyy i finally updated! if u look in my info, it will explain why i took soo long. ALSO please R&R for my xmas special!please REVIEWWW!


	7. Payback's a Bitch

Chapter 5: Payback's a Bitch

A/N: Special thanks to: **oOnatOo **, **Clouds of the Sky**, **Shel 3**, and **kili **for reviewing.THNXS U GUYS! U GUYS ROCK! R&R!

reviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Sango looked blankly at Kikyo's direction. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kikyo sniffed and anwsered rudely, "I HAD intended to tell you where your friend Kagome was, but since you appear to be rude, I changed my mind."

She turned to see an angry Sango, held back by Miroku and Shippo, struggling to get out of their grasps.

"Tsk tsk, such rudeness towards your elders and the departed." Kikyo smiled sadistically.

Sango took a DEEP breath."Would you PLEASE tell us where Kagome is?"

"Well..."

reviewreviewreviewreview

Kagome cleaned the hut, unpacked her things, repacked her things, doing everything possible to avoid going back to the ceremony.

Then taking a deep breath, she stepped back outside.Everyone seemed at peace, but she felt sick as she walked near the main hut.

She gasped in shock at the sight before her.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreview

"Ugh..my heads killing me," Inuyasha groaned as he got up.

He looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

Kikyo slowly glided back in the room. "Inuyasha, drink this. You'll feel better."

Inuyasha took the vessel and gulped it all down. "Ew..what's in this?"

Kikyo absentmindly said, "Oh..I think snake skin, grinded frogs, fish powder, and snail parts."

Inuyasha turned green as Kikyo laughed. "Joking, Inuyasha. It's just a simple medicine made of herbs."

"Oh." Inuyasha sighed. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Kikyo looked down at him, and with an undreadable expression, took his outstretched hand and guided him out the hut.

"A relative of yours is here. Visiting you."

Inuyasha stopped in suprise, "Sesshomaru?"

"No, a girl. She is a very distant relative. Her name is..well she didn't tell me her name. "

_Kagome? _Inuyasha shook that thought away as he continued walking.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha holding hands with Kikyo, walking side by side.

_I came here because the miko said that he was in danger, not to see him with Kikyo!_

Kagome ran sobbing into the woods, landing right next to the sacred tree.

"I want to go back! I wish I had never came."

"Do you?" the miko said gravely.

Kagome looked up, tear-stricken. "I didn't come here to see him with Kikyo!"

"So you're just gonna leave? Even if Inuyasha is in terrible danger?"

"He doesn't look like he is in danger to me! Besides he has Kikyo."

The miko became extremely angry, "I thought you loved Inuyasha! How can Kikyo protect him, if she doesn't even know what's happening?"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GO BACK!"

" You have to understand that every decision has consequences!"

" What if I don't want to? What if I don't care?"

"THEN YOU'LL TURN OUT LIKE ME!" the miko shouted angrily.

"...what?"

reviewreviewreviewreviewreview

A/n: yay! one chapter doneee! thanks for all the support of my reviewers!i'm terribly disappointed with the result of my christmas story though.. T.T darnnn. anyways. review!


	8. Will The Truth Be Told?

Chapter Six: Will the Truth Be Told?

a/n: Thanks again to: **oOnatOo, Clouds of the Sky, **and my new reviewers: **I.B. Stoopid The I. , Princess Ashes , MejunTenshi, jamie1122. **Also thanks to **soccerdevil13 **for commenting My Grown Up Christmas List. THANKS FOR MY SUPPORTIVE REVIEWERS. REVIEW PLEASE.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

"...what?" Kagome repeated softly.

The miko turned away. "Things don't always turn out the way you want Kagome."

"..I know that but-"

" No. You don't. If you're going to give up so easily, I can't be sure you love Inuyasha as much as you say."

Kagome sank down. " I don't know anymore."

The miko looked toward her with cold eyes. " He wanted to see how life with Kikyo was like. Before he met you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why-"

" Because his heart is torn. You will only get one true love Kagome. His just happens to be dead. "

"Talking about me?" The miko and Kagome gasped as they turned around.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

" Well..." an hour later, Kikyo sat there watching Sango glare at her.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY! RIGHT SHIPPO AND MIROKU?" Sango roared.

Miroku and Shippo shivered as Sango turned to glare at them. "Er..right!" the mumbled weakly.

" I don't know. You're hardly convincing by the way." Kikyo smirked. (a/n: I'm trying to add in a little humor. xD)

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CLAY POT!"

"..." silence erupted as Kikyo looked down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry..." Sango looked apologetic as she stared at the ground.

"It's fine. Just a touchy spot. I guess I was too hard on you. I shall tell you."

"YES!' Miroku and Shippo cheered but were silenced by Kikyo's and Sango's glare.

"Well-"

" Kikyo, I didn't say play with them. I told you to tell them directly." a harsh voice cut in.

"You cut in as I was about to tell them." Kikyo's back stiffened as she shot back in her normal cold voice.

"Don't you dare play with me Kikyo. You've been here a long time already." The miko glided into the area.

" I assure you. I was saying other valuable information to them." Kikyo sniffed.

" Don't you dare mock me, clay pot!" the miko replied angrily.

Kikyo's eyes showed hatred and contempt as she glared at the miko.

" Excuse me, but I'm extremely worried about Kagome. Can one of you tell me where she is?" Sango looked at both mikos.

The unknown miko turned and her expression softened. " You must be Sango. Come. We must leave."

With that Kikyo glared at her and stomped off. (a/n: or glided off...anyways SHE LEFT)

reviewreviewreviewreveiewreview

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kikyo walk around the village checking on the villagers.

_She said I had a relative? _Inuyasha's head shot up in realization.

Walking slowly towards the single hut, he heard voices.

" He wanted to see how life with Kikyo was like. Before he met you." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why-"

" Because his heart is torn. You will only get one true love Kagome. His just happens to be dead. "

"Talking about me?" Taking a deep breath he turned to face the two familiar women.

_to be continued..._

one short chapter done. Sorry its soo short but I dont have that much time anymore. Anyways, I'll probably be slow on updating due to teh fact school's starting again. Sigh..ya. anyways REVIEWWWWWWWWW PLZ!


	9. The Hidden Threat

Chapter Seven: The Hidden Threat

Hidden in the shadows, the man chuckled maliciously. "You there, come here."

The girl shivered as she slowly limped over. Grabbing her face close to his, he hissed.

"No ones coming to save you. No one." The girl struggled to get away.

"That's not true. You don't know him like I do. He will come. He'll break free. He'll come save me."

He laughed. " I'd like to see that poor pathetic hanyou try to save his precious miko. He's trapped in his dream world. Just like everyone else. They'll never break free. Not without help, which they will never get. Give it up miko, give up just like everyone else. "

"No, he'll come. He'll see through your plan, and he'll come." She whispered. He glared and dragged her out of the shadows and into the small ray of light.

"Why don't you understand? He's not coming. You might as well join me. Join me and I'll free you from your burdens. I'll even free your precious hanyou from his dream world. Well, I would kill him after, but its better to have him free. That is what you want? I'll even let one of my minions allow you to see into the dream world." He smirked and turned and exited out of the room. The miko sat there before finally breaking down and sobbed.

"Inuyasha…break free. Please."

A/N: Thanks to **oOnatOo, Clouds of the Sky, Princess Ashes, Mejun Tenshi **my faithful reviewers. Also thanks to Allyssa for reviewing. REVIEW PLEASE!

I would just like to apologize for the months long wait. I had to deal with a lot these two months..like heartbreak, and I just couldn't write. But now I'm back and I'll write a longer chapter next time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Confused? I am too!

_Changing Worlds_

_Summary: Inuyasha meets a powerful miko after having a fight with Kagome again. She offers to change time and let him see what it would be like if Naraku never tried to make Kikyo and him betray each other. He accepts and now he is reliving the past in different ways. Who will he chose in the end? Kikyo or Kagome?_

Chapter Eight: Confused? I am too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero. Comprende? (:

**A/N:** Okay, I have a huge apology for all the readers of Changing Worlds. I'm SOOO Sorry, for updating like half a year later. To make the story short, first I got writer's block, then my computer broke down, and lastly work just started piling up from teachers, especially now that I'm graduating this year! I have loads of projects, papers, and homework to do, but don't worry I'll still finish Changing Worlds. It was a spur of the moment idea, and it's like the best story I've written yet. Ironic, I know. Yes, I've deleted my Christmas cheesy and corny one-shot, but I started to dislike it, and to those who, I don't know any, would want it back, sorry, I don't have it anymore. Anyways thanks a load to **Shel Death By Spork, Princess Ashes, kagz, Inuyashalover 1o1, oOnatOo, Clouds of the Sky, reincarnation 16, and MejunTenshi** for reviewing. You guys totally make my day! Anyways, to those who are wondering who the girl is from the last chapter, you'll just have to wait! MWAHAHA. (: Yeah I'm evil, didn't you know? Anyways, on with the long awaited, CHAPTER EIGHT!

Inuyasha gaped at the empty space that stood in front of him.

"Uh…Kagome? Miko? Where are you damnit?" he growled.

Kagome held her breath as the miko quietly put her finger to her lips, before seemingly appearing in front of Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. _Had it only been a day ago when she last saw him? It felt like years instead. Why had they had that silly argument? However in her heart, she knew it wasn't silly, stupid, or anything like that. That argument had been waiting and had sprung at its chance.

To tell the truth, this offer made by the miko scared her. It scared her beyond belief. The thought that perhaps, just perhaps Kikyo was better than her, that maybe he would go back to her, horrified her. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about how much her heart had hurt when she saw the two of them together earlier.

_I know I love him. I truly do. Loving someone would mean to let them go right? _No matter what he did, the fact was she loved Inuyasha. If it meant that he chose Kikyo over her, she would stay by his side until the day he told her to go. She stared silently as she watched the waging argument between the miko and Inuyasha.

"I HEARD HER." Inuyasha bellowed.

"And…?" the miko arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, and?"

The miko sighed. "I thought the whole point of this expedition was to be able to see Kikyo as she truly is, as she truly would have been."

"Of course, but what does that have to do with Kagome?"

"You can't fully understand Kikyo with Kagome around. That was the whole point of altering your world, so that we could get away from Kagome."

"Then why is she here?" he questioned.

The miko went silent before turning away. "Some things are unexplainable at the moment. Trust me, trust your heart, and quickly finish what you have left to do here. Changing worlds is not easy to do, so the less time spent in an alternate world, the better. "

He silently nodded before suspiciously looking around the hut.

"I should go before they get suspicious. Perhaps we'll discuss things later." With that he swiftly exited and the miko let out a big sigh.

"Kagome?" she whispered softly.

Kagome whipped her head around from the direction Inuyasha had just left, and quickly rushed over.

"Over here."

"You must have many more questions for me, go ahead."

"I don't understand the concept of what you had just told Inuyasha. What do you mean changing worlds?" Kagome asked. (A/N: HAHA. The moment of revelation is here!)

"That's a topic for another time, any other questions that you are pondering about?" the miko abruptly changed topic. (A/N: Or…not. I'm so evil, but I just wanted all the explanations to come later. Don't hurt me!)

"What exactly am I suppose to do here?"

"Ahh, the other question I was expecting. You, my dear Kagome, are to make sure that nothing comes to harm Inuyasha, understood?"

"He can protect himself, he's powerful enough, and he has the Tetsusaiga with him, why would he need my protection?"

"He's…human, Kagome."

"WHAT?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kikyo's wish was for him to be human. A rather selfish wish, if you ask me." The miko scowled angrily.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"You'll see as you watch them. Here is an amulet that will cover you with invisibility if you ever need it. You must keep a close watch on Inuyasha, understand me?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"Beware of those who try to hurt you or him. Beware of those who try to betray you. Beware of those who hide behind a façade. Beware of things and people you don't understand."

With those words, the miko gave Kagome a half-hearted smile, and then disappeared, leaving Kagome wondering what to do next.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, I'm confused." Sango complained.

Miroku and Shippo nodded with agreement.

The miko sighed. "I've done this so many times, it's not even funny anymore. Inuyasha and Kagome are very busy right now, understand?"

"Oh we understand that part, it's the whole our-best-friends-are-in-a-different-world thing that we don't really have down to pat." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, and how do you know dead Kikyo?" Shippo piped in.

"Curiosity is a very evil thing." The miko said, to herself, while sighing.

"Details are not important, the important thing is, do you want to save your friends from a horrible and tragic fate?" she said sternly.

Miroku and Shippo gulped. "Does this include us being in possible bodily harm?"

The miko grinned a little, before replying. "OH, just you know demons to the left, vengeful spirits to the right. You know the usual stuff. Nothing to worry about right?"

"RIGHT! We must save Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango replied determinedly.

"We must? I mean, we MUST!" Shippo exclaimed after seeing Sango's glare.

"So what do we need to do?"

The miko hesitated a little before answering.

"I need you to find someone named, Izayoi." (A/N: Find the name familiar?)

"Who is she?"

"She's me."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gaped.

"WHAA?"

"She was me, a long time ago. I am not longer her anymore. Seek her, and you shall find your answers."

"If she's you, how are we suppose to get the answers if you're no longer her."

"Change worlds, naturally. Except this time, you're going into a world of the past."

The miko quickly summoned a portal.

"This will take you to where you need to go. When you're done with your part, simply call for me, and I will appear."

With a determined nod, Sango quickly pulled Miroku and Shippo into the portal with her.

Sango's eyes quickly met with the miko's before being enveloped into a bright light.

_Izayoi…where have I heard that name before?_

(**A/N** Some might not recognize the name, and some people might, however this plot twist is sure fun to write!)

A cruel laugh rang through the cave.

"Have you rethought my proposition?"

She shuddered at his mocking tone.

"I'll never join you as long as Inuyasha is alive." She glared.

"Then perhaps you shall join me very soon." He cackled.

"See here, I even brought you Kanna and her mirror for company."

"What's that suppose to do?" she spat out.

"You can see into the dream world. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She remained silent.

"No need to thank me, all you need to do is join me. I'll be waiting when your beloved Inuyasha's corpse is rotting on the floor. "

"NO." her voice rang out, as he exited laughing.

Kanna silently went up to her.

"The only way you'll be saved is to watch this now." She murmured.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Save the girl, and you'll save the world." (**A/N:** I know this is sort of stolen of the tv show Heroes, but I couldn't resist.)

"Which girl? What are you talking about Kanna?"

"Just watch."

**A/N:** Yay, I'm officially done with the long awaited chapter. Doesn't that rock? I know it's pretty short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyways, make me happy and review please! Also, seeing how I have this whole week off, and nothing better to do, review my new story Ready, Set, Switch! When I put it up okay? (: so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
